


Mission infiltration

by MimiKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Investigations, M/M, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiKitsune/pseuds/MimiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock et John sont sollicités par un client pour retrouver une personne disparue. Malheureusement, l'affaire dépasse de loin leur entendement. Ils seront aidés par deux chasseurs venus des États-Unis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Cette fic est un petit délire sur mes deux séries préférées. Je l'ai écrite au fur et à mesure sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Envoyez-moi vos reviews si ça vous a plu !

— Non c'est non ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot ?

— C'est pour l'enquête, tu ne vas pas laisser des innocents en détresse.

— Tu n'as qu'à y aller, toi !

— Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le profil, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire.

— Eh ben, demande à Greg, il correspond également au profil.

— Faux ! Il est trop grand et puis, tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser un incompétent tout gâcher. Son côté justicier pourrait tout faire rater.

— Si ce n'était qu'une simple mission d'infiltration, ça ne me poserait aucun probable, mais ça, non, c'est pas possible ! Tu m'en demandes trop !

— Allons, investir un peu de ta personne ne peut pas te faire de mal.

— Rappelle-moi de quoi il est question ? grogna le docteur récalcitrant.

Sherlock poussa un soupir exaspéré et sortit le dépliant.

— Ce sont des soins pour : prévenir la vieillesse, rajeunir les tissus corporels, rendre ton corps plus ferme, estomper les rides et cernes, éliminer toute trace de fatigue, de douleurs musculaires et articulatoires, stopper la chute des cheveux… Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne là-dedans, c'est tout bénef pour toi et c'est notre client qui paye.

— Tss tss ! C'est pas tout ce que tu m'as dit. Il est écrit que je devais obligatoirement me faire épiler intégralement avant de commencer, c'est marqué dans les obligations d'entrée. Cet institut est réservé aux hommes imberbes. C'est inacceptable ! Je refuse qu'on touche à ce qui fait de moi un homme.

— Tu es ridicule, j'ai moins de poils que toi, pourtant, tu me considères bien comme un homme. De plus, la population asiatique est également, pour une grande partie, dépourvue de pilosité et tu ne mets pas en cause leur virilité. Donc c'est pour ça que je te demande : où est le problème ?

— Où est le problème ? Où est le problème ? rugit-il. Je n'oserais plus sortir avec une femme avant longtemps. C'est pour moi la pire humiliation qui soit.

— Plus humiliant que d'être violé ? contra le brun, lui assénant le coup de grâce.

John resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Évidemment qu'un viol serait bien pire et il espérait que ça ne lui arrive jamais.

— Non, bien sûr que non… OK, je le ferais, mais tu me promets de n'en parler à personne, lui fit-il jurer.

— C'est promis.

Il s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil, se tenant la tête, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Pourquoi avaient-ils accepté l'enquête de ce client ?

x

Quelques heures plus tôt…

— Sherlock, une personne souhaite vous rencontrer, l'informa Mme Hudson.

— Faites-la entrer !

L'homme qui passa le pas de la porte, devait faire près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et pouvait facilement passer pour une personne séduisante avec son visage allongé, malgré son âge avancé – dans les quarante-cinq ans – ses cheveux poivre et sel, son teint clair, ses yeux marron. Ses lunettes rectangulaires sur ses yeux perçants, lui donnaient un air intelligent et sévère. Habillés avec soins, ses vêtements étaient neufs et tendances. Ses mains parfaitement manucurées, sa peau peu marquée par les années, il semblait avoir quelques années de moins que John ou plutôt dans ce cas précis, John paraissait plus vieux que son âge.

— Asseyez-vous, racontez-moi l'objet de votre visite, Monsieur… ?

— Karter, Samuel Karter. J'ai entendu parler de vous par Monsieur Thomas que vous avez eu comme client quelques mois auparavant.

— Thomas, dites-vous ? Oui, je me rappelle, il s'agissait d'une affaire de corruption que j'ai résolue assez rapidement.

— Il m'a parlé de vos compétences et de votre discrétion sur tout sujet délicat. Voilà, mon compagnon, Andrew Parks, et moi-même vivons ensemble depuis plus de six mois. (Il leur montra une photo de lui.) Nous nous sommes connus lors de la dernière Gay Pride à Londres et depuis, nous partageons beaucoup de chose ensemble. Seulement, depuis deux jours, Andrew n'est pas rentré et son téléphone est éteint. J'ai été voir la police, mais elle m'a répondu que c'était trop tôt pour entamer une recherche et que je devais me montrer patient.

— Devait-il se rendre quelque part ce jour-là ?

— Oui. Nous avons l'habitude d'aller au moins deux fois par mois dans un Institut de beauté Pleasure and Sweetness* proche de Trafalgar Square qui propose de nombreux soins pour les hommes. D'habitude, je m'y rends avec lui, mais j'ai dû annuler au dernier moment à cause d'un rendez-vous avec un client de ma société – je travaille dans la confection de costumes pour le théâtre et le cinéma. Je m'y suis donc rendu le lendemain. Les employés m'ont assuré qu'il était bien venu et après ses soins habituels, était reparti. Je n'ai aucune autre piste.

— Avait-il des ennemis ? Une altercation avec quelqu'un ?

— Je ne crois pas, en tout cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

— Avez-vous d'autres choses à ajouter ?

— En effet, je vous ai fait une liste de toutes les activités d'Andrew, tous ses déplacements. De plus, depuis quelque temps, il était devenu plus secret, plus distant. Je vous fais confiance pour le retrouver et je paierais tous les frais nécessaires.

— Bien, nous acceptons votre affaire. Je vous recontacterais dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Une fois le client partit, Sherlock se leva et prit son manteau. John alla faire de même quand le détective le retint.

— Je vais commencer les recherches autour de l'Institut, il n'est pas utile que tu viennes.

— Tu as une idée de la cause de sa disparition ?

— Pas pour le moment, mais ce cas de figure ressemble à huit autres disparitions qui ont eu lieu ces derniers mois, avec exactement le même profil que Parks – homme tout juste la quarantaine, de taille moyenne, cheveux blond grisonnant et avec un certain charme. Ils ont tous fréquenté cet Institut. On ne peut pas parler de meurtre tant qu'aucun corps n'ait été retrouvé, mais je soupçonne un vaste réseau d'enlèvement à des fins obscures.

— Qu'ils enlèvent des femmes seraient compréhensibles, mais des hommes de cet âge me paraient peu probable. Pour ma part, je pense qu'ils sont tous morts pour des raisons homophobes, ce qui me paraît plus logique : Karter et Parks sont amants, c'est sûrement la seule explication.

— Bravo John, brillante déduction, bien qu'elle soit complètement erronée, ton raisonnement est bon seulement, il te manque un détail : les autres hommes enlevés étaient soit mariés avec des femmes, soit célibataires ou aillant une copine, donc je trancherais pour un enlèvement sélectif, sinon il y aurait davantage de disparitions.

Sherlock quitta l'appartement, laissant John qui mit à profit son temps libre pour mettre à jour son blog.

Lorsque Sherlock rentra tard le soir, son regard brillant scruta John de la tête au pied et qui mit le médecin mal à l'aise. Il savait que, ce que le détective allait lui demander ne lui plairait pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

x

John était devant l'Institut Pleasure and Sweetness.* Rien que le nom fit naître des frissons dans ses bras. Il n'était pas homme à se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit. Non pas qu'il soit négligent – il passait pas moins de quinze minutes (voire trente lorsqu'il devait aller à un rendez-vous galant) tous les matins pour se préparer et possédait quelques produits cosmétiques pour prendre soin de lui –, mais de là à laisser des inconnus le toucher et lui retirer toute sa pilosité lui fit grincer des dents. Il soupira.

« Allez John, c'est pour la bonne cause et puis ça repoussera », s'encourageait-il, bombant le torse et s'avançant avec raideur.

Il poussa la porte qui émit un tintement et entra dans un espace lumineux et odorant. De nombreux effluves de shampoings, de laques se mêlaient, agressant ses narines. Il fut accueilli par une femme blonde, les yeux brillants et un franc sourire.

— Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Bonjour, j'ai pris rendez-vous au nom de John Watson. C'est un ami qui m'a conseillé de venir chez vous. À ce qu'il paraît, vous obtenez de très bons résultats avec vos soins.

— C'est exact, Monsieur Watson, nous avons un taux de quatre-vingt-neuf pour-cent d'amélioration sur le rajeunissement de la peau. Je suis sûre que vous serez satisfait de nos produits et de nos compétences. Comme c'est votre première fois, vous devez savoir que nous travaillons que sur des peaux glabres. Vous êtes-vous déjà préparé ou dois-je programmer la séance ?

— Euh… (Raclement de gorge) Non… Je préfère m'en remettre à vos mains expertes, répondit-il avec une pointe de tension dans sa voix.

— Je comprends et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'habitude de pratiquer l'épilation. Peu d'hommes osent franchir le pas par eux-mêmes.

La réceptionniste l'emmena en arrière-boutique, passant devant l'espace coiffure et manucure. Dans le couloir, plusieurs portes colorées s'alignaient, certaines entrouvertes, montrant des tables de massage ou des baignoires. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte bleue et la femme fit entrer John.

— Déshabillez-vous et mettez cette serviette autour de la taille, votre esthéticien va arriver dans quelques minutes.

John commença à retirer ses vêtements maladroitement. Ses mains tremblaient d'appréhension, peu rassuré par le traitement qu'il allait subir. Une fois prêt, il s'assit sur la table, attendant la personne qui s'occuperait de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Watson ! Je m'appelle Daniel et mon travail consiste à l'épilation et aux massages. Nous verrons ensemble ce qu'il vous conviendra le mieux et ensuite nous programmerons les séances de soins que prodigueront mes collègues.

— Vous êtes nombreux dans cet Institut ?

— Oui, nous employons douze personnes diplômées et compétentes. Vous pouvez être rassuré, vous serez en de bonnes mains. Maintenant allongez-vous sur le dos, il est temps de commencer.

Pendant une demi-heure, John serra les dents pour éviter de crier. Le plus dur instant fut lorsqu'il lui retira les poils de la poitrine ainsi qu'autour du nombril. La peau avait rougi à l'arrachement qui fut rapidement suivi par l'application d'une lotion apaisante pour calmer la douleur. Les bras et les aisselles connurent le même traitement. Les jambes suivirent sous son œil pleurant, disant adieu à une partie de lui. Lorsqu'il en eut fini, il fut obligé d'enlever sa serviette pour retirer le reste des poils autour de son intimité. Ce moment fut le plus éprouvant pour lui, mis à nu devant un parfait inconnu. Le soigneur termina avec ses sourcils, parfaitement dessinés. Une fois finie, il pratiqua un massage sur sa peau, décontractant les muscles de son corps. John avait fermé les yeux, essayant de s'évader de son corps pour tenter d'oublier sa gêne.

— C'est terminé, Monsieur Watson. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je vous attends dehors.

John s'assit sur le rebord de la table et passa ses bras sur son corps. Il ne sentit qu'une peau douce, aussi douce que celle d'une femme. Il s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Il suivit l'homme dans un bureau où ils décidèrent des soins qui lui seront pratiqués pendant un mois.

En rentrant à Baker Street, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de son colocataire. À peine avait-il franchi le seuil du salon que Sherlock bondit sur lui, lui enlevant son pull et sa chemise, scrutant la moindre parcelle de peau, sous ses yeux déconcertés et agacés.

— C'est du bon travail, il n'a pas oublié la moindre parcelle de peau. J'imagine que le bas doit être pareil. T'a-t-il laissé des poils quelque part ?

— Non, il a TOUT enlevé ! bougonna-t-il.

— Je vois, il ne faut pas être pudique pour se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit.

— Mais moi, je le suis ! Ça a été une véritable torture !

— Est-ce qu'ils t'ont programmé d'autres séances ?

John sortit de sa poche le programme détaillé des soins à faire pendant les semaines à venir.

— Bien, pour le moment, tu vas faire tes soins comme n'importe quel client. Ça devrait te mener dans différentes parties du bâtiment. Karter m'a parlé des salles où ils pratiquaient leurs soins et Parks, qui avaient pourtant le même programme, a été mené quelque fois au sous-sol. Il m'a dit que c'était depuis cette fois-là qu'il avait commencé à devenir plus distant.

— En somme, tu veux dire que soit je suis un simple client et je reste dans les mêmes espaces que Karter, soit au contraire, je suis conduit dans les sous-sols comme Parks, ignorant ce qu'ils y font et pouvant potentiellement être dangereux ?

— En effet, et dans le second cas, je te demanderais d'être très vigilant.

John se coucha avec une boule au ventre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur toute cette affaire.

x

Pendant les deux premières semaines qui suivirent, tout se passa très bien. John reçut ses soins comme prévu. Il avait d'ailleurs noté que son visage semblait moins marqué, plus lisse et ses cernes avaient pratiquement disparu. Il ne croyait pas aux remèdes miracles, mais il ne pouvait que constater le résultat. Sherlock était également impressionné des effets de leurs crèmes. John alla plus confiant à ses rendez-vous, beaucoup moins gêné à se dévêtir quand il devait faire les massages, les séances dans les jacuzzis ou au sauna, sans parler des masques de boue et autres produits qu'ils lui étalaient sur le corps, sachant le bien que ça lui fît. Bien que le détective lui recommandât à chaque fois de noter tout changement dans le comportement des soigneurs et des clients, une fois sur place, il finissait bien vite par oublier l'objet de sa présence et finit par mentir, prétendant qu'il n'avait rien vu de particulier, enfermé dans une salle, ce qui était de toute façon vrai. C'était à la fin de la troisième semaine qu'il fut emmené au sous-sol.

— Vous avez des installations en bas ?

— Oui, faute de place, certains soins sont pratiqués ici.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce comprenant une table.

— Je vous laisse vous installer.

Le masseur alluma les lumières tamisées, mit une musique d'ambiance relaxante et diffusa une légère fumée avec des bâtons d'encens fort agréable.

— Inspirez à fond et laissez-vous bercer par la musique, je reviens dans un instant.

John se sentait bien, bercé par les vagues de la mer. Son corps paraissait s'alléger de son poids. Il s'assoupit. Son rêve le mena vers une plage déserte. Allongé sur le ventre sur un lit de coussin improvisé et entouré de voile masquant les rayons du soleil, il attendait. Un homme apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne le connaissait pas et fut éblouis par sa beauté. Il pensa que c'était un autre masseur qui s'occupait de lui et dans un sens, il y gagnait au change. Il l'enduisit d'un gel très fluide et commença à le masser, massage qui devenait caresse, touchant chaque parcelle de peau qui le fit frissonner. Ses mains sur sa peau étaient agréables et descendaient le long du corps, passant sur ses flancs puis ses hanches, malaxant ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'insinuant sur son entre-jambe. John gémissait à chaque fois que les mains revenaient à cet endroit précis, appréciant le contact. Un murmure lui soutira un consentement dont il ne se souvint pas de la teneur.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il marchait dans la rue sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. La dernière chose qu'il se rappela, était qu'il était allongé sur la table de massage et qu'il s'était probablement assoupi. Il tâta son corps et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son aine, cette partie était si sensible qu'il rougit violemment. Son corps lui lança des signes de désir intense. Il se cala contre un mur et s'accroupit, respirant à fond pour se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le souvenir de l'homme de la plage de son rêve lui revint en mémoire et du massage sensuel qu'il avait eu le rendit honteux. C'était la première fois que les soins étaient poussés sur la totalité de son corps, mais il avait du mal à s'avouer qu'il avait adoré ça et qu'il en redemandait. Puis il trouva ça idiot, ce n'était qu'un rêve, enfin il le croyait sans grande conviction. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas en parler à son colocataire et préféra laisser ce passage sans réponses.

Avant de rentrer, il décida de se diriger vers le premier bar qu'il trouverait. Il but plusieurs verres de whisky pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti, espérant que les radars de Sherlock ne déduisent pas ce qui s'était passé par son comportement.

En montant les escaliers, son pas était lourd, assommé par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Arrivé au salon, il trouva Sherlock assis sur son fauteuil. Il regarda John, étonné de son état d'ébriété.

— John, c'est un peu tôt pour boire. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

— Comme d'habitude, j'ai eu droit à mon massage, le meilleur massage que j'ai jamais eu ! Ils sont doués les gars, ah, ah, ah !

— John, reprends-toi ! Pourquoi tu es dans cet état, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es allé au sous-sol ?

— Oui et alors ? Ils n'y font que des massages ou des bains quand ils ont plus de place en haut. Y'a rien de louche là-dedans ! s'énerva-t-il.

Sherlock se leva et s'approcha de John. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, mais le blond le repoussa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fous-moi la paix, Sherlock ! Le mec que tu cherches, je suis sûr qu'il s'est tiré avec un autre. Point. Fin de l'enquête.

— John, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

— Mais rien ! Lâche-moi la grappe, t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets. J'vais m'coucher. J'y retourne demain matin et j'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

— John, arrête ça ! Ils t'ont fait avaler de la drogue ? Tu n'y retourneras pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

John le fusilla du regard et montra presque ses dents.

— Ne t'avise pas de m'emmerder ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, gronda-t-il.

Devant le visage atterré et inquiet de Sherlock, il monta dans sa chambre. Il se dévêtit et s'allongea sous les couvertures.

Il avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, son excitation était trop vive. Il entreprit donc de se soulager à la main, puis s'endormit en compagnie du beau masseur qui le rejoignit dans son rêve.

John se leva de bonne heure pour mettre en pratique certains soins. La crème qu'il avait reçue de l'Institut était incroyablement efficace. Toute fatigue était retirée de son visage et sa peau était beaucoup plus ferme et lisse comme s'il avait dix ans de moins. Même le shampoing à la bergamote et à la camomille avait la faculté de rendre à ses cheveux en partie le blond qui était devenu gris avec le temps. En lisant la composition de ces produits, il ne voyait rien qui puisse indiquer quel élément pouvait donner de tels bénéfices. En même temps, seul le résultat comptait et savoir comment ne l'intéressait pas.

Il se prépara un thé et mangea quelques scones à la cerise. Sherlock entra dans la cuisine, la mine quelque peu contrariée. Ils se toisèrent un moment, John le menaçant d'un regard de tout commentaire. Ayant bien saisi l'avertissement, il ne décrocha pas un mot et s'assit sur son fauteuil avec son thé, lisant le journal.

Lorsque le blond sortit, le détective lâcha tout et fila dans sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit, les cheveux défrisés et plaqués en arrière, grimé d'une paire de lunettes rondes, d'un chapeau et d'un chemisier noir, d'un pantalon en feutre beige, d'une paire de basket et d'un blouson en cuir, et sortit de l'appartement en toute discrétion, retrouvant son colocataire à l'Institut.

x

— Bonjour Mademoiselle, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre Institut et j'aimerais essayer vos soins.

— Bien entendu Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous souhaiteriez pratiquer ? Massage, soin de la peau, un anti-ride peut-être ?

— Eh bien peut-être serait-il possible de faire un diagnostic pour savoir ce dont j'aurais le plus besoin ?

— Tout à fait, j'ai une place de libre dans cinq minutes, cela vous conviendrait-il ?

— Parfaitement !

— Et vous êtes ?

— James Harrington

— Installez-vous dans la salle d'attente, Monsieur Harrington, quelqu'un va venir vous chercher.

— Merci, Mademoiselle.

Un homme, dans les trente-cinq ans et mesurant près d'un mètre quatre-vingts, attendait dans la petite pièce et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Sherlock nota qu'il était américain, qu'il était habitué au maniement des armes sans être dans un service d'État et qu'il voyageait beaucoup. Aux vues de ces détails, il ne comprenait pas sa présence en ces lieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre homme passa la tête dans la salle, appelant son camarade de s'en aller.

Quelques instants après, une femme arriva et Sherlock la suivit jusqu'à une salle libre.

— Monsieur Harrington, avez-vous réfléchi sur quelle partie de votre corps vous souhaiteriez que nous travaillions ?

— Oui, j'apprécierais un soin du visage.

— En effet, dit-elle en l'examinant. Votre peau est fatiguée. Enlevez le haut et installez-vous sur la table.

x

Sherlock ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, sans apprendre quoi que ce soit, ni voir John. Il avait pourtant vu des clients circuler, mais point son ami. Il dut conclure qu'il devait être au sous-sol. Il contourna le bâtiment, sachant qu'il y avait une porte à l'arrière, observé lors de son premier repérage. Arrivé à une intersection, ente deux immeubles, il fut brutalement attiré dans la ruelle par deux bras musclés. Prêt à faire mordre la poussière à son agresseur, il fut projeté contre le mur, le maintenant à distance.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce vous qui avez kidnappé tous ces hommes ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, intrigués par le personnage devant eux.

— Je m'appelle Dean Winchester et lui, c'est mon frère Sam. Nous enquêtons sur ces disparitions. Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes, nous savons qui vous êtes. Vous êtes également sur l'affaire, je suppose.

— En effet, un client recherche une personne qui fréquente ce lieu et tout porte à croire qu'elle soit toujours dans ce lieu. Savez-vous quelque chose ?

— Oui, nous savons et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Depuis combien de temps la cherchez-vous ?

— Trois semaines.

— Alors considérez-la comme morte. Ils ne gardent pas les humains très longtemps en vie sauf s'ils veulent les convertir, mais là, il est déjà trop tard.

— Les humains ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Nous sommes des chasseurs de démons et vos kidnappeurs sont des vampires. Ne cherchez pas bien loin, ils se terrent dans des lieux sombres et toujours au même endroit. Toutes les victimes se trouvent dans le sous-sol de l'Institut.

— Les démons ? Les vampires ? Ça n'existe pas ! répondit formellement Sherlock.

— Ah oui ? Alors je vous invite à venir avec nous pour le vérifier.

— Mon associé est dans les sous-sols en ce moment…

— Vous avez envoyé le docteur Watson en infiltration, on est au courant et croyez-moi, c'est la pire idée que vous ayez eu, mais dans le fond, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Avez-vous constaté des changements dans son comportement ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Dean, il a dû être mordu. Si jamais il a déjà été converti, il faudra le tuer.

— Quoi ? Le tuer ? Vous n'y pensez pas. Je vais aller le chercher maintenant, s'écria-t-il, tout en faisant un pas dans la direction de l'Institut.

— Attendez ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation. S'il a été mordu, nous n'avons qu'une chance sur deux de le sauver. S'il vient d'être mordu, il peut encore être sauvé en le sevrant, mais s'il a bu le sang du vampire en retour alors c'en sera fini de lui. Comprenez que dans ce cas, la mort est préférable pour lui. Autre chose : s'il n'est pas destiné à devenir vampire, ils boiront son sang et il en mourra.

— Comment on les tue ?

Dean lui remit une machette.

— Vous les décapitez.

x

Le soir approchait et il leur fallait agir vite. Les Winchester n'avaient pas prévu de passer à l'action si proche de la nuit, mais le temps était compté pour le docteur et s'il avait une chance de survivre, ils devaient attaquer sans attendre. Les trois hommes empruntèrent la porte, ouverte par les talents de Sam, longèrent un couloir et descendirent au sous-sol.

En avançant dans la pénombre, ils sentirent une odeur de décomposition par l'une des portes. En l'ouvrant, ils portèrent leur main au visage, agressé par la pestilence qui y régnait. Ils trouvèrent six corps appartenant aux premières disparitions. Il manquait trois personnes en plus de John. Ils les décapitèrent pour éviter tout retour possible devant le visage impassible du détective. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, passant devant l'escalier menant au salon de beauté à l'étage. Ils entendirent une douce musique derrière l'une des portes du fond. Dean fit signe à Sam et Sherlock qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et qu'ils s'introduiraient derrière lui. Sherlock sortit l'arme de John qu'il avait prise, Sam et Dean tenaient leurs fusils à pompe des deux mains, et leurs épées ainsi que de l'eau bénite et des croix, attachées à leur ceinture. Il ouvrit la porte brutalement. Cinq vampires entouraient John, nu et allongé sur une table. Celui-ci semblait en transe, inconscient de ce qui se passait réellement.

— JOHN ! cria Sherlock.

Le docteur battit des paupières pour se réveiller. Son rêve se dissipa et il paniqua, voyant les visages des vampires, tous crocs dehors. Il se débattit en vain, bloqué par des poignes fermes. L'un d'eux approchait ses crocs de son cou. Il tendit une main ouverte vers son associé.

— Sherlock ! Aide-moi !

Deux vampires se jetèrent sur les deux frères, qui, après plusieurs coups de feu qui les stoppèrent net, les décapitèrent. Les autres tentèrent de leur sauter à la gorge tandis que Sherlock s'approcha de John en tirant sur le dernier vampire essayant de mordre John. Il vida son chargeur. Les coups avaient à peine ralenti le monstre qui s'apprêtait à attaquer le détective qui dégaina sa machette, esquiva les mains griffues et le décapita d'une rotation sur lui-même. Dean et Sam furent stupéfaits de l'agilité qu'avait fait preuve le détective. John s'était assis, se couvrant de la serviette à porter de main.

— John, comment tu te sens ? demanda Sherlock.

— Ça va, je crois. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi ces monstres ?

— Les employés de l'Institut sont des vampires.

— Des quoi ?

— Des vampires, reprit Dean. Sam, il faut se débarrasser des autres en haut avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qui s'est passé. N'appelez pas encore la police, nous ne sommes pas en bons termes avec eux. Restez ici vous deux et vous, ne vous rhabillez pas encore, on doit vérifier votre état.

John incrédule ne discuta pas, encore bouleversé par son expérience. Il entendait au loin les coups de feu particulièrement bruyants et les cris des clients qui s'enfuyaient, autant choqués par la violence des armes que de l'aspect des soigneurs qui s'étaient transformés en monstres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les chasseurs redescendirent.

— Nous devons chercher toutes les traces de morsures, décida Sam.

John se laissa faire. Sam scruta chaque parcelle de son corps et ne trouva aucune marque.

— Rien de visible. Enlevez votre serviette, si vous avez une morsure, elle doit forcément être à cet endroit.

John déglutit en regardant les trois hommes, tour à tour et soupira en s'allongeant et enlevant sa seule protection. Il n'était plus à ça prêt. Sam découvrit la première morsure sur l'aine et dut tâter les zones non-visibles pour en découvrir d'autres ce qui le fit sursauter.

— Deux morsures sont sous les testicules. Ces vampires étaient vraiment sadiques.

Le visage de John s'était teinté d'écarlate. Sherlock posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

— Allons chez nous, dit-il. Vous nous devez des explications.

Pendant le trajet, le détective appela Lestrade pour qu'il aille régler l'affaire en toute discrétion et de ne pas prendre en compte les plaintes des ex-clients de l'Institut désormais condamné.

Les Winchester expliquèrent leur travail et les raisons de leur présence à Londres. John était particulièrement secoué parce qu'il venait de vivre et se sentait fatigué dû à la perte de sang. Sherlock insista pour qu'il dorme dans sa chambre afin de mieux veiller sur lui. Dean leur expliqua ensuite que dans un nid de vampires, il y avait un Maître qui les contrôlait tous. N'étant pas à l'Institut, ils devaient le retrouver pour le tuer afin de sauver définitivement John.

— À cause de la morsure, le Maître peut appeler John à n'importe quel moment et il n'y résistera pas. Nous devons le surveiller pour qu'il nous mène à lui.

— Il est évident que John a été choisi par le Maître pour être son compagnon. Il l'a fait préparer pendant trois semaines pour qu'il soit à son meilleur avantage. Après une transformation, les vampires ne changent plus et n'ont recours qu'à des illusions pour paraître plus attrayants. Les trois victimes manquantes qui étaient plus résistantes que les autres ont dû être directement transformées en vampire après avoir servies de nourriture. Nous les retrouverons sûrement avec lui.

— Donc, John doit servir d'appât. Ça ne me plaît pas, surtout après tout ce qu'il a subi.

— Je sais, mais de toute façon, il est encore en danger tant qu'on ne lui aura pas réglé son compte. Il lui suffit de boire son sang et il deviendra un vampire sans espoir de retour.

x

Pendant deux jours, rien ne se passa. John se conduisait comme d'habitude, un peu plus morose sachant qu'il avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

La nuit du troisième jour, John était allongé dans le lit de Sherlock. Il faisait un rêve étrange. L'homme d'une grande beauté l'invitait à le rejoindre. John se rappelait de lui dans son premier rêve. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il n'était pourtant pas gai. Quelle importance de toute façon, il ne discuta pas et se coula dans ses bras, heureux d'être enfin à sa place. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Sam et Dean dormaient côte à côte sur le canapé. Sherlock, assit sur son fauteuil était éveillé. Ils veillaient à tour de rôle, sachant que le Maître appellerait John dans les jours qui suivaient son marquage.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et John en sortit. Sherlock bondit et le rejoignit.

— John, où vas-tu ?

— J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

— Il est tard, tu devrais te recoucher.

— Je dois sortir, j'étouffe ici.

— Non, John, reste là ! le contraint Sherlock en lui prenant le bras.

— Lâche-moi, s'énerva John. T'as pas fini de m'couver ! Je fais c'que je veux !

— Tu n'es pas toi-même, il faut que tu résistes.

John se dégagea et lui asséna un coup-de-poing qui le fit basculer en arrière. Sous les éclats de voix, Dean et Sam se réveillèrent.

— Laissez-le partir !

John ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Les trois hommes le suivirent de près.

Leur course-poursuite les amena à un vieil entrepôt. John se faufila par un interstice dans le mur en tôle. Il savait parfaitement où aller. Son Maître lui avait indiqué le chemin dans sa tête. Il avança dans le noir, circulant parfaitement malgré l'absence de repère. En descendant au sous-sol du bâtiment, il vit une lumière filtrante derrière un rideau. Arrivé à destination, il remarqua tout de suite l'homme de ses rêves, entouré d'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Le Maître leva ses bras pour l'accueillir et John accéléra le pas pour se blottir entre elles. D'une main, le vampire lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour fixer son regard dans celui de son nouveau concubin. Il savait avoir fait le bon choix pour l'avoir longuement observé. John le regardait sans ciller, subjuguer par ses yeux rouge-sang. La bouche du vampire descendit sur le cou de John et mordit dans la chair. Le blond gémit à la douleur qui fut vite remplacée par un plaisir intense qui descendait dans son bas-ventre. Le vampire ouvrit une coupure sur son torse et invita l'humain à boire son sang lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit dans la salle résonnante.

— Lâche-le !

— Les Winchester ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon antre. Cet humain est à moi pour l'éternité.

Il fit signe aux autres vampires d'attaquer les intrus pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa proie.

— Dean, cet homme-là est celui que je recherchais.

— Il est transformé, on ne peut plus le sauver. Sam, aide-le à libérer John.

Ils s'approchèrent du vampire qui tenait toujours le blond dans ses bras. Le cadet mit en joue le monstre.

— Écarte-toi de lui, sale suceur de sang.

Sherlock prit son élan et arracha John de son empire. Celui-ci devint violent vociférant contre son ami, essayant de rejoindre son Maître par tous les moyens. Sam tira à plusieurs reprises sur ce dernier qui réagit peu aux balles reçues. De son côté, Dean avait explosé plusieurs vampires et décapité les autres – un vrai carnage. Il se tourna vers son frère pour s'occuper du dernier et non des moindres. Ils le prirent d'assaut, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Sherlock avait du mal à contenir John qui était très fort, dû à ses années d'entraînements dans l'armée et au pouvoir conféré par le Maître vampire. Il le plaqua au sol et le retint de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. Tout d'un coup, il hurla de douleur en même temps que le monstre qui venait de recevoir un pieu au cœur, le bloquant contre le mur. Ne pouvant plus bouger, il ne put qu'observer la mort venir le chercher. D'un coup d'épée bien placé, Dean le décapita. Alors que la tête tomba sur le sol, John cria et pleura avant de s'évanouir.

x

John reprit connaissance dans la chambre de Sherlock, douze heures plus tard. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mis à part quelques flashes. Il se sentait très mal, comme un manque qui lui tordait l'estomac.

— Sherlock ! appela-t-il.

Il apparut devant la porte et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Les Winchester arrivèrent à sa suite, observant les deux amis.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Pas très bien. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché les entrailles.

— C'est normal, le réconforta Sam. Vous étiez accroc au vampire. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il vous faudra quelques jours pour vous remettre totalement, mais vous êtes tiré d'affaire. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, d'habitude, les esclaves humains meurent en même temps que leur Maître. Vous avez beaucoup de volonté et peut-être une bonne raison de rester parmi les humains.

John fixait Sherlock. Celui-ci avait pris sa main dans la sienne et lui souriait tendrement.

— Oui, quelque chose de plus important…, marmonna-t-il.

— Bon, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, nous devons rentrer aux États-Unis. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si jamais d'autres faits inexpliqués se passaient sur l'Île, on reviendrait aussitôt, finit Dean, en laissant son numéro à Sherlock.

— Merci pour tout.

Les chasseurs s'en allèrent. Ils souriaient. En rencontrant les deux hommes, Dean et Sam avaient découvert qu'un profond lien les unissaient ce qui avait probablement sauvé le docteur.

— Une information à ajouter dans le journal de papa, souligna Sam.

Quant à Sherlock et John, leurs sentiments venaient de franchir une nouvelle étape.

FIN

* Plaisirs et Douceurs : Je précise que cet institut n'existe pas.


End file.
